


Merry Christmas

by mikimac



Series: L'Alfa, il Beta e l'Omega [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Mycroft, Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Greg, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, First Christmas, M/M, Omega John, Omega Verse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E' il primo Natale con William e John.<br/>Sherlock vuole che sia speciale e chiede aiuto alle uniche persone che possano spiegargli come renderlo indimenticabile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Merry Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504822) by [mikimac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac)



> Ciao a tutti.  
> So che avevo chiuso la serie, ma possiamo considerare questo racconto come uno speciale di Natale della serie Omegaverse che ho inventato, un mio modo personale per ringraziare tutti quelli che l’abbiano letta, augurando Buon Natale.  
> Essendo Natale, il racconto sarà leggerissimo e praticamente fluffuoso (termine che non esiste lo so, ma perdonatemi, è Natale!).  
> Almeno in questo giorno, non sarò cattiva, come in certe mie storie! 
> 
> I personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono stati inventati da Sir Arthur Conan Doyle e ripresi da Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss per farne una bellissima serie televisiva per quelli della BBC inglese.
> 
> Questo racconto non ha scopo di lucro.  
> Se dovesse ricordare altri racconti, sarebbe involontario e spero di essere perdonata, per puro spirito natalizio.
> 
> Buon Natale e Felice Anno Nuovo!  
> E buona lettura! 

 

 

 

Sherlock era emerso lentamente dal tunnel del sonno, stringendo ancora fra le braccia John, che stava ancora dormendo.

Con un sorriso beato sulle labbra, Sherlock lasciò una serie di leggerissimi baci sulla nuca di John.

Non voleva svegliarlo.

Voleva godersi il calore ed il suono lieve del respiro dell’uomo che dormiva stretto a lui.

La sveglia non era ancora suonata, ma non doveva mancare molto.

Dalle finestre filtrava una luce bianca e soffusa.

Le auto e gli autobus passavano in modo più silenzioso del solito, come se il rumore del loro passaggio fosse attutito da qualcosa.

Nella notte doveva essere nevicato.

Sherlock sorrise fra sé e sé, immaginando l’espressione felice che sarebbe apparsa sul volto di John, quando si sarebbe affacciato alla finestra ed avrebbe avuto davanti a sé la visione di Londra sotto la neve.

Probabilmente anche William ne sarebbe stato felice.

Sherlock sentì una forte fitta al petto.

Lui e John erano sposati da qualche mese ed aveva ancora tantissime cose da imparare sul proprio figlio.

John lo stava aiutando a conoscere il loro bambino, ma Sherlock sapeva che aveva perso una parte della vita di William, che non sarebbe mai più riuscito a recuperare.

“Non essere così duro con te stesso. – il sussurro di John giunse dolce alle orecchie di Sherlock – Sei stato via per proteggerci. Hai tutta la vita per stare con William.”

Sherlock sussultò appena.

Non si era reso conto che anche John si fosse svegliato, malgrado lo avesse fra le braccia.

John appoggiava la schiena al petto di Sherlock ed aveva una mano su quelle del marito che lo stringeva a sé.

“Hai imparato a leggermi nel pensiero?” domandò Sherlock, con un sorriso.

“Non ci vuole molto.” Rispose John.

Sherlock iniziò a baciare l’incavo del collo di John, allungando una mano dal petto ed infilandola dentro gli slip dell’Omega fino all’inguine.

John emise un piccolo gemito, quando la mano di Sherlock raggiunse il suo pene e lo prese, delicatamente.

“Abbiamo tempo … – mormorò Sherlock nell’orecchio di John, in tono basso e suadente – … per iniziare la giornata in modo creativo.”

Lasciò, per un attimo, il pene di John e gli abbassò gli slip, replicando la mossa, velocemente, con i propri.

Si avvicinò ancora di più al corpo di John e lo penetrò, mentre una mano tornava ad occuparsi del pene del marito, la bocca e la lingua si prendevano cura del collo dell’Omega, stimolandolo contemporaneamente in talmente tanti modi e punti diversi, che il dottore non sapeva più per cosa provare piacere.

John alzò una mano e la infilò tra i capelli di Sherlock, girando la testa in modo che le loro bocche si trovassero, le lingue si sfiorassero e si intrecciassero, in un balletto sempre più vorticoso.

John venne, il gemito di piacere soffocato dalla bocca di Sherlock, che lo seguì poco dopo.

Ancora leggermente affannato, John si voltò verso Sherlock, stringendolo a sé ed accarezzandogli la schiena:

“Mmm … questo sì che è un buongiorno! – sorrise, baciando le labbra di Sherlock – Stai attento, che potrei anche abituarmici e pretenderlo ogni mattina per il resto della nostra vita.”

“Ed io sarò qui ad esaudire ogni suo desiderio, dottor John Hamish Watson Holmes.” Ribatté Sherlock, spostando nuovamente la propria attenzione e le labbra sul collo di John.

“Sarà un Natale fantastico.” John mugugnò di piacere.

Sherlock si paralizzò all’istante, irrigidendosi fra le braccia di John, che rimase interdetto:

“Stai bene?” chiese preoccupato, spostando il viso in modo da vedere il volto di Sherlock.

Il consulente investigativo si staccò dalle braccia di John, uscì dal letto in fretta e furia e si vestì:

“Mi sono dimenticato di un appuntamento importantissimo. – disse rapidamente – Ci vediamo più tardi.”

E corse fuori dalla stanza, prima ancora che John potesse protestare.

“Non era questo che mi ero immaginato come conclusione di questo splendido inizio di giornata!” brontolò il dottore, sperando che Sherlock lo sentisse e tornasse indietro.

Invece, gli risposero solo due rumori: la porta che si chiudeva e la sveglia che suonava.

“Oh, sta zitta!” sbottò John, colpendo seccamente la sveglia, affinché smettesse di suonare.

Sospirò.

In fin dei conti, questo era Sherlock Holmes.

Chissà cosa gli era venuto in mente.

John sperò solo che, qualsiasi cosa avesse attirato l’attenzione di Sherlock, non avrebbe rovinato il loro primo Natale insieme.

 

 

**Merry Christmas**

 

 

Sherlock era sul marciapiede davanti al 221B di Baker Street.

Tutto era avvolto da una coltre bianca, che attutiva i suoni, ma lui non riusciva ad apprezzare il paesaggio.

Era nel panico più totale.

Come aveva fatto a non pensarci prima?

Le dita si mossero velocissime sul cellulare.

 

[7.29] Diogene’s. Alle 8. SH

[7.30] Se anche non puoi venire, vieni. SH

[7.31] Emergenza. SH

 

Fermò un taxi e disse all’autista dove andare.

Il team che aveva convocato lo avrebbe aiutato a risolvere il problema.

 

 

Gregory Lestrade non era ancora andato a letto.

Aveva trascorso tutta la notte a Scotland Yard, interrogando un sospettato di omicidio.

Era riuscito a farlo confessare, ma tutto ciò che ora voleva, erano cinque o sei ore di sonno.

La suoneria che gli annunciò l’arrivo dei messaggi, lo colse mentre si stava slacciando le scarpe.

Lo lesse e sospirò.

Fu tentato di fingere di non averli visti.

Li rilesse.

I messaggi erano stringati ed essenziali.

Nessuna spiegazione.

Solo una convocazione perentoria.

Tipico di Sherlock Holmes.

Si era messo in qualche pasticcio e cercava aiuto per uscirne.

Forse anche John era nei guai.

Lestrade guardò il letto con immenso desiderio.

Si allacciò di nuovo le scarpe ed uscì, diretto al Diogene’s Club.

 

 

Mike Stamford stava uscendo per andare all’udienza della commissione che avrebbe valutato la richiesta di abrogazione della legge sugli Omega.

Era emozionato e felice.

Avrebbe voluto che John andasse con lui, ma l’amico aveva declinato l’invito, per non distogliere l’attenzione dal vero artefice di questo miracolo.

Stava salendo in taxi, quando ricevette i messaggi di Sherlock.

Cosa poteva volere da lui quel pazzo di Alfa che John aveva sposato?

Fu tentato di andare alla sua udienza, ignorando la richiesta … anzi no … l’ordine! … dell’Alfa.

Forse, però, John aveva dei problemi.

Mike guardò l’orologio.

Aveva tempo.

Al taxista in attesa indicò l’indirizzo del Diogene’s.

 

 

Molly Hooper stava eseguendo un’autopsia, quando ricevette i messaggi di Sherlock.

Decisamente strano.

Sherlock non aveva alcun motivo per chiedere aiuto proprio a lei.

Probabilmente aveva inviato i messaggi alla persona sbagliata.

L’aveva persino convocata in un club che era il regno del potere maschile nella nazione.

Sì.

Decisamente era stato un errore.

Molly non sapeva se ignorare i messaggi o scrivere a Sherlock che si fosse sbagliato.

Ed ebbe un ripensamento.

Sherlock non commetteva di questi errori.

Se l’aveva convocata al Diogene’s, doveva esserci un motivo serio.

Forse John era in pericolo.

Molly piantò l’autopsia e si lavò in fretta.

Cinque minuti dopo era su un taxi diretta al Diogene’s.

 

 

Mycroft Holmes si trovava già al Diogene’s.

Era la sua routine giornaliera.

Sveglia alle 6.30.

Corsetta sul tapin roulant di quasi mezz’ora.

Colazione, facendo attenzione alle calorie.

Diogene’s fino alle 8.30 per leggere i giornali, senza essere disturbato.

La convocazione di Sherlock era strana ed inaspettata.

Mycroft sapeva che il fratello ed il dottore stavano vivendo ancora la loro luna di miele.

Possibile che Sherlock avesse già combinato qualche guaio e che John lo avesse buttato fuori di casa?

Mycroft fu tentato di andare via dal Diogene’s e di addurre qualche problema inerente la sicurezza nazionale, per giustificare la sua assenza all’incontro.

Sospirò.

Se Sherlock aveva fatto arrabbiare John, ne avrebbe risentito anche William.

Nessuno doveva permettersi di far soffrire il suo nipotino preferito, nonché unico.

Nemmeno i suoi due padri.

Mycroft decise di restare al Diogene’s per capire cosa stesse accadendo.

 

 

Molly, Greg e Mike arrivarono al Diogene’s praticamente nello stesso momento.

Si guardarono negli occhi, nemmeno troppo sorpresi.

“Avete ricevuto la convocazione da parte di Sherlock, vero?” domandò Lestrade, con un ghigno.

Gli altri due fecero un cenno d’assenso.

“Qualcuno sa in che guaio si sia cacciato?” ringhiò Mike, decisamente seccato.

Gli altri due scossero la testa.

Il maggiordomo che andò ad accogliere i tre visitatori alla porta del Diogene’s storse il naso.

Mai, nei suoi trent’anni di onorato servizio in uno dei più esclusivi club non solo di Londra, non solo del Regno Unito, ma del mondo intero, era stato costretto a concedere l’accesso ad un gruppo così misero di visitatori.

La presenza di quella donna bruttina e dimessa, poi, era un vero insulto a tutta l’istituzione.

Il mondo stava veramente cambiando e non c’era più rispetto per nulla.

Con espressione tragica sul viso, l’uomo accompagnò i tre visitatori nell’ufficio privato di Mycroft Holmes.

 

 

Il maggiore dei fratelli Holmes accolse Lestrade, Hooper e Stamford con un sorriso e li fece accomodare.

Si era aspettato che Sherlock li avesse convocati, così aveva ordinato che fossero fatti entrare e che venissero preparati tea e caffè per gli ospiti.

La situazione doveva essere davvero disperata, se Sherlock li aveva chiamati tutti quanti.

Non fecero in tempo a fare commenti, che il consulente investigativo entrò nella stanza come una folata di vento:

“Dovete aiutarmi. – esordì, senza preamboli – Fra due giorni è Natale e dovete aiutarmi a trovare un albero da decorare, i regali per William ed a fare tutto senza che John lo sappia.”

Il silenzio calò nella stanza, incredulo e stupito.

Poi, iniziarono a parlare tutti insieme, decisamente adirati:

“Stavo andando a letto e tu mi trascini qui per il Natale?” sbottò Lestrade.

“L’abolizione della legge sugli Omega sarebbe il miglior regalo di Natale per John!” rincarò Mike.

“C’è una famiglia che aspetta di sapere come sia morto un suo caro e tu pensi al tuo Natale?” concluse Molly.

L’unico che non intervenne fu Mycroft.

Conosceva bene il fratello minore ed aveva riconosciuto il panico ed il terrore, nel suo modo di comportarsi.

Lestrade, Hooper e Stamford stavano per andarsene, infuriati per essere stati trascinati lì a causa di una stupidaggine, quando vennero bloccati dalla voce calma e soave di Mycroft:

“Signori e signorina, mio fratello è nel panico più completo. – disse il maggiore degli Holmes – Lui non ha veramente idea di cosa fare per organizzare il più bel Natale che John e William abbiano mai avuto. Pensateci, è il loro primo Natale insieme. Dopo tutto quello che hanno passato, Sherlock vorrebbe che fosse qualcosa di speciale ed indimenticabile. Il fatto è che noi Holmes non abbiamo mai dato molta importanza a sciocchezze come le feste. John, invece, ci tiene tantissimo e voi lo sapete molto bene. Nessuno saprebbe aiutare mio fratello ad organizzare questa sorpresa per suo marito e suo figlio meglio di voi.”

I tre si voltarono e fissarono Sherlock.

Ora che lo osservavano meglio, potevano vedere l’ansia e l’attesa, in quegli occhi incredibilmente chiari.

“Mmm … potrei aiutarti a scegliere l’albero di Natale. – si propose Lestrade, passandosi una mano nei capelli sale e pepe – Conosco un posto dove potremo trovarne di belli.”

“Io posso aiutarti a trovare il regalo per William.” Aggiunse Molly.

“Io, cosa posso fare?” chiese Mike.

“Potresti tenere occupato John, mentre porto dentro l’albero.” Rispose Sherlock, più rilassato.

Si girò verso Mycroft:

“La tua parte, invece?” domandò, aggrottando la fronte.

“Dirò al mio maggiordomo di prepararti una stanza a casa mia, nel caso il tuo piano fallisca e John ti cacci da Baker Street.” Rispose Mycroft, serafico.

Quattro paia d’occhi si fissarono sul maggiore dei fratelli Holmes, fulminandolo.

Mycroft alzò le mani, in segno di resa, con un sorriso sornione sulle labbra:

“Sono sicuro che andrà tutto bene.”

I quattro uscirono, partendo per la missione Natale.

 

 

La prima meta fu una serra, dove vendevano abeti da addobbare.

Sherlock ne vide uno enorme e lo indicò a Lestrade:

“Non ci vuole poi tanto. – esordì, felice e soddisfatto – Prendiamo questo!”

Lestrade osservò l’abete scelto da Sherlock e sorrise:

“Pensi di fare un buco nel soffitto del salotto?” chiese, in tono divertito.

Sherlock lo fissò stizzito:

“Cosa ha il **mio** albero che non va, Gary?”

Greg incrociò le braccia sul petto:

“È stupendo, davvero, Sherlock. – rispose Lestrade, paziente – Solo che devi farlo entrare in casa, sistemarlo in salotto ed addobbarlo. Per riuscire a fare tutto ciò con questo albero, dovresti allargare la porta di casa e la scala, abbattere il soffitto del salotto e prendere una scala altissima per arrivare a mettere la punta. Non so quanto tutto questo entusiasmerebbe John.”

Sherlock mise il broncio:

“Allora?” domandò, in tono secco.

Lestrade si guardò intorno per qualche minuto, poi sorrise:

“Quello è perfetto.” Indicò un bell’abete, non troppo alto, ma verdissimo e pieno di rametti.

Sherlock lo osservò in modo critico, ma non trovò difetti:

“Che questo sia!” concordò.

“Lo addobberete insieme la vigilia di Natale, vero? – chiese Lestrade – Hai chiesto alla signora Hudson se lo può tenere da lei fino a domani?”

Lestrade non ebbe bisogno di risposte.

Sherlock non aveva pensato a dove tenere l’albero fino alla mattina del ventiquattro.

Con un sospiro, l’ispettore estrasse il cellulare e si accordò con la signora Hudson.

 

 

Mentre l’ispettore spiegava al giardiniere dove e quando recapitare l’albero, arrivò Molly che prelevò Sherlock e lo portò in un enorme negozio di giocattoli.

“Hai bisogno di un aiuto per prendere anche il regalo per John?” chiese, mentre cercava di farsi strada tra la folla che riempiva il negozio.

“No. – rispose Sherlock, con uno strano sorriso sulle labbra – Quello ce l’ho già.”

Molly avrebbe voluto domandare cosa avesse preso, ma evitò di farlo.

Sherlock si fermò davanti ad una grande scatola con scritto “Il Piccolo Chimico”.

Con un sorriso enorme lo prese in mano:

“Ecco il regalo adatto a William!” esclamò felice.

“Direi proprio di no.” Ribatté Molly, prendendo la scatola dalle mani di Sherlock e riponendola al suo posto.

“Perché no?” protestò Sherlock.

Molly allargò le braccia, incredula:

“Quanti anni ha William?” chiese con un sospiro.

“Due.” Rispose Sherlock.

“Cosa c’è scritto sulla scatola?” continuò Molly.

Sherlock la riprese in mano.

In alto a sinistra c’era scritto: adatto per i bambini dagli 8 anni in poi.

“Ah.” Fu tutto quello che disse Sherlock, riponendo la scatola.

Molly lo trascinò nel reparto adatto:

“Qualsiasi gioco si trovi in questa sezione, può andare bene per William. – lo informò – Dovrai solo stare attento che non sia un giocattolo solo per bambine.”

Sherlock osservò i giochi che aveva intorno a sé:

“Sono tutti noiosi!” si lamentò, mettendo il broncio.

Molly sollevò gli occhi al soffitto:

“William ha due anni! – sbottò – Con cosa pensi che possa giocare?”

Sherlock borbottò qualcosa di inudibile e si avvicinò alle scatole.

Dopo tre ore uscirono dal negozio con quattro sporte ed un sorriso soddisfatto sulle labbra.

 

 

Mike, intanto, aveva trascinato John all’udienza della commissione per permettere a Sherlock, Molly e Greg di introdurre albero e regali in casa senza che lui si accorgesse di nulla.

John lo aveva seguito riluttante e scontroso.

Non gli era piaciuto essere abbandonato a letto da Sherlock in quel modo.

Però, Mike aveva ragione.

La presenza di un Omega dichiarato, con una carriera in corso ed una famiglia che non aveva nulla di diverso da tante altre, oltre alla ricerca di Mike sui reali rapporti fra Alfa ed Omega, fece comprendere alla commissione che la legge sugli Omega non fosse giusta.

Quando la commissione si ritirò per deliberare, John era ottimista sul fatto che avrebbero accettato di portare avanti l’iter per fare abolire la legge.

“Grazie per avermi costretto a venire. – disse John – Avevi ragione sull’importanza della cosa. Mi hai anche risollevato la giornata. Oggi Sherlock è stato più strano del solito.”

Mike osservò John.

Non aveva mai amato molto Sherlock, perché era un Alfa e per colpa sua John aveva sofferto moltissimo.

Doveva, però, ammettere che Sherlock fosse davvero innamorato di John e tentasse di fare di tutto per renderlo veramente felice:

“Sono sicuro che avesse i suoi motivi. – Mike si trovò a giustificare Sherlock – Vedrai che ti spiegherà tutto.”

 

 

John tornò a casa e trovò Sherlock in salotto, che stava giocando con le costruzioni insieme a William.

“Bentornato! – lo accolse con un sorriso – Spero che la tua giornata sia stata meravigliosa.”

Si alzò, lo afferrò per i fianchi, stringendolo a sé, e lo baciò con passione.

John ricambiò il bacio.

Si staccarono dopo un tempo che sembrò breve, ma con William che li guardava seccato:

“Vieni a giocare!” ordinò a Sherlock, che obbedì subito.

John sorrise.

Stavano decisamente allevando un piccolo tiranno.

Andarono a letto presto, ma John si accorse che Sherlock era agitato.

“Cosa c’è che non va?” chiese, iniziando a preoccuparsi.

“Nulla.” rispose Sherlock, abbracciando John e dandogli un bacio prolungato.

Quando si staccarono, John guardò Sherlock negli occhi:

“Diciamo che è un buon inizio per farti perdonare dell’abbandono di stamattina. – mormorò malizioso – Però non è abbastanza. Domani dovremo pensare a trovare un albero da addobbare e dei regali per William. È il nostro primo Natale, come famiglia, e vorrei che fosse fantastico. So che tu …”

“Hai ragione. – lo interruppe Sherlock, impaziente – Ci pensiamo domani. Dormi.”

Gli diede un ultimo bacio e chiuse gli occhi.

John era decisamente interdetto dal comportamento di Sherlock.

Sospirò e si addormentò.

 

 

Non sapeva che ora fosse, quando il telefono di Sherlock vibrò.

Sentì che Sherlock rispondeva subito, si alzava ed usciva dalla stanza.

John decise di ignorarlo.

Qualsiasi cosa lo stesse impegnando, lo avrebbe saputo a tempo debito.

Il trambusto proveniente dalle scale gli fece intuire che Sherlock non fosse solo.

Esitò ancora, chiedendosi se non fosse il caso che si alzasse ed andasse a vedere cosa stesse accadendo, ma aveva capito che Sherlock stesse preparando qualche sorpresa per lui e William e non voleva rovinargli il lavoro fatto.

Rimase a letto, fino a quando la luce del sole invase la stanza.

Non si sentivano rumori in casa.

John andò a prendere William, che si era svegliato, e scese in salotto, tenendolo in braccio.

Arrivati nel salotto, si trovarono un albero bellissimo posto vicino al camino.

Sotto l’albero, c’erano le scatole piene di addobbi ed altri pacchetti regalo.

Accanto all’albero, un uomo alto e con una pancia enorme, indossava un vestito da Babbo Natale, sfoggiando barba e capelli bianchi ed un cappello rosso.

“Oh oh oh. – disse una voce calda e profonda, allungando le braccia per prendere in spalla il bambino – Sono Babbo Natale. Ho portato un albero da decorare e tanti doni per il piccolo William e per il suo meraviglioso papà. Vieni da me che te li faccio vedere!”

Gli occhi di Sherlock brillavano di gioia, che venne spazzata via nell’istante in cui William iniziò a piangere disperatamente.

 

 

Il cuore di John si strinse, osservando l’espressione avvilita negli occhi del marito.

Tanta preparazione ed il figlio si metteva a piangere!

John accarezzò la testa del figlio e si avvicinò a Sherlock:

“Su Will, non piangere. – sussurrò, rassicurante – Guarda cosa faccio.”

Prese la barba e la tirò verso il basso rivelando il volto di Sherlock, poi la lasciò, facendola tornare a posto.

Con espressione sorpresa, John si voltò verso il figlio:

“Hai visto? – chiese, come se fosse un segreto fra loro due – Hai visto chi c’è sotto la barba bianca?”

William smise di piangere e tirò su con il naso, osservando lo sconosciuto accanto all’albero.

John si avvicinò ancora di più a Sherlock.

Gli tirò ancora la barba e la lasciò andare, portandosi la mano alla bocca e sorridendo in modo cospiratore:

“Hai visto? Shh. Non fare capire a papà Sherlock che sappiamo che è lui!” sussurrò all’orecchio del figlio.

John si avvicinò a pochi centimetri da Sherlock.

Stavolta fu William a tirare la barba e lasciarla andare, nascondendo la faccia nella spalla di John e ridendo di gusto.

Il gioco andò avanti per diversi minuti, fino a quando la signora Hudson arrivò con un vassoio per la colazione:

“Buongiorno ai miei ometti preferiti. – esordì con un gran sorriso – Oggi sarete impegnatissimi ad addobbare l’albero, quindi ho pensato che fosse il caso che preparassi io da mangiare. Venite! La colazione è il pasto più importante di tutta la giornata.”

John mise in terra William che seguì di corsa la signora Hudson in cucina, mentre John e Sherlock si guardavano negli occhi.

“Grazie per avere salvato il nostro Natale. – mormorò Sherlock – Non capisco perché William si sia messo a piangere. I bambini adorano Babbo Natale.”

John sorrise, abbassando la barba dal viso di Sherlock, per lasciare un bacio delicato sulle labbra:

“La maggior parte dei bambini dell’età di William sono spaventati da Babbo Natale. – rivelò al marito – È un tipo strano che vuole allontanarli da mamma e papà.”

“Non lo sapevo. – sospirò Sherlock – Sono un disastro, come padre.”

John gli levò barba e capelli bianchi:

“Sei meraviglioso. – lo rassicurò – Credimi.”

E lo baciò, in modo decisamente più passionale.

Rinfrancato, Sherlock ricambiò.

“Ragazzi, venite a fare colazione! – li rimproverò la signora Hudson, bonariamente – Se iniziate così, quell’albero non sarà pronto nemmeno per il prossimo Natale!”

John e Sherlock si staccarono, felici e sorridenti.

 

 

Dopo una colazione allegra ed abbondante, iniziò il lungo lavoro della decorazione dell’albero.

Sherlock si occupava della parte alta, John di quella centrale e William di quella bassa.

Prendevano una decorazione delle scatole e decidevano dove stesse meglio, poi la posizionavano.

Era trascorsa un’ora ed avevano appeso quattro palline, quando arrivò Mycroft.

Li trovò che ridevano e scherzavano:

“Posso unirmi alla vostra impresa?” chiese in tono solenne.

“Non hai guerre da far scoppiare, oggi?” domandò Sherlock, sorpreso.

“No. – rispose Mycroft, prendendo una decorazione – Ho detto che non avevo tempo per sciocchezze come crisi internazionali ed attentati alla sicurezza nazionale, perché dovevo fare il primo albero della storia nella casa Watson Holmes. Quindi ho fatto in modo che sia tutto sospeso, per oggi.”

“Allora sei il benvenuto.” Ribatté John, mettendo in testa a Mycroft il cappello rosso da Babbo Natale.

Mycroft sbuffò, ma non se lo tolse.

Molto presto a loro si unirono Molly, Mike e Greg che passavano, casualmente, di lì.

Ben presto, il 221B di Baker Street fu invaso da chiassose risate e cori stonati.

Quando fu il momento di mettere la punta sull’albero, Sherlock prese William e lo sollevò, in modo che potesse infilare la stella in cima all’abete.

Tutti seguirono l’operazione con il fiato sospeso.

Quando la punta fu messa al suo posto, vi furono una grande ovazione e tanti applausi.

William applaudì felice, con gli occhi brillanti di gioia.

Afferrò i colli di John e Sherlock e li strinse in un poderoso abbraccio a tre.

 

 

Era calata la notte.

La neve imbiancava la vigilia di Natale.

Il salotto era illuminato dalle luci provenienti dall’albero di Natale e dalle fiamme accese nel camino.

John sedeva alla sua poltrona, con in braccio William.

Sherlock suonava dolci e delicate melodie con il suo violino.

Gli altri erano andati verso le loro case, con la promessa di tornare il giorno dopo per la solenne cerimonia di apertura dei regali, che era stata fonte di una lunga discussione fra John, Sherlock e Mycroft:

“Perché non possiamo aprirli ora?” aveva chiesto Mycroft, in tono suadente.

“Per tradizione si aprono la mattina del giorno di Natale.” Aveva risposto John, in tono dolce, ma deciso.

“Potremmo aprirne almeno uno a testa. – aveva proposto Sherlock, pieno di speranza – E tenerne qualcuno per domani.”

“No.” Aveva ribadito John.

E non ci fu nulla da fare, per i fratelli Holmes, se non rispettare le direttive di John.

La giornata era stata lunga, ma allegra e gioiosa.

William si addormentò fra le braccia del padre.

John lo coprì con un panno, ma non si alzò dalla poltrona fino a quando Sherlock non ebbe finito il concerto che aveva improvvisato per loro.

Quando l’eco dell’ultima nota si spense nella penombra della stanza, John prese William in braccio:

“Lo porto a letto. – sussurrò – Torno giù subito.”

John salì nella stanza del figlio, lo spogliò, gli infilò il pigiama e lo mise a letto, accarezzandogli la testa.

Scese per tornare in salotto e si bloccò sul pianerottolo.

Nel vano della porta c’era Sherlock.

Malgrado la penombra, si capiva chiaramente che fosse completamente nudo.

Aveva giusto un enorme fiocco rosso che copriva le parti intime.

John lo fissò sorpreso e divertito:

“Sei impazzito? – mormorò, per non farsi sentire – E se fosse salita la signora Hudson?”

Sherlock scrollò le spalle, indifferente:

“Avrebbe guardato, apprezzato e capito. – ribatté, con un sorriso malizioso – Non si sarebbe certo scandalizzata.”

John scosse la testa, ridendo sommessamente:

“Forse hai ragione. – concordò – A cosa devo questo esibizionismo?”

“È il mio regalo di Natale per te. – sussurrò, in tono suadente – Sei pronto a scartarlo, dottor John Hamish Watson Holmes? Puoi farlo tranquillamente, senza violare nessuna tradizione. È il giorno di Natale. Da quattro minuti. Inoltre …”

Lasciò la frase in sospeso ed alzò gli occhi allo stipite della porta.

John seguì il suo sguardo.

Un rametto di vischio faceva bella mostra di sé.

John si avvicinò a Sherlock.

Gli occhi dal colore dell’oceano profondo brillavano di gioia ed amore:

“Hai pensato proprio a tutto.” constatò, con tono dolce.

“Spero di sì. – rispose Sherlock, felice – Spero che William e tu non dimenticherete mai il nostro primo Natale insieme.”

“Assolutamente no. – lo rassicurò John, avvicinandosi ancora di più – Sei stato meraviglioso. Hai organizzato una vigilia indimenticabile per tutta la famiglia. Come posso ringraziarti?”

“Non saprei. – ribatté Sherlock, in tono malizioso – Prova a pensarci. Secondo me, qualcosa ti verrà in mente. Sicuramente.”

John si avvicinò ancora.

I loro corpi si toccavano.

John alzò le mani per accarezzare il corpo di Sherlock:

“Buon Natale, Sherlock.” Sussurrò, sfiorando le labbra del suo meraviglioso Alfa.

“Buon Natale, John.” Rispose, appoggiando le labbra su quelle del suo stupendo Omega.

Il vischio, le luci dell’albero ed il fuoco del camino furono gli unici testimoni del primo bacio che Sherlock e John si scambiarono in quel giorno di Natale.

Fuori, la neve aveva ricominciato a cadere, le campane suonavano allegramente e qualcuno, che passava per la strada, cantava:

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_And a Happy New Year!_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Come anticipato all’inizio, si tratta solo di un racconto che vuole ringraziare chi abbia seguito la serie, approfittando del fatto che siamo a Natale.  
> Spero che la storia vi abbia strappato qualche sorriso.  
> Se lo ha fatto, ha raggiunto il suo scopo ed io ne sono contenta.
> 
> Se qualcuno volesse lasciare qualche riga, sarebbe sempre il benvenuto.  
> Per chiunque sia arrivato fino a qui, Buon Natale e Felice Anno Nuovo!
> 
> Ciao! 


End file.
